SMS Campaigns through a CRM application play a vital role in acquiring customers, strengthen existing customers and prospect relationships and to provide better services to the customers. The messages are sent usually to manage communication plans and conduct automated closed-loop campaigns, newsletters and surveys that develop awareness, generate prospect leads and proactively communicate with prospects and constituents in a personalized one-to-one manner. Most of the CRM applications available today support the transmission of bulk SMS Text Messages constituting a Marketing Campaign. Bulk SMS marketing campaigns are becoming widely accepted as a new business communication vehicle. The direct and personal approach of SMS messaging to the individual leads to a higher average response rate and increased attention levels experienced by the recipient.